


Селена

by eddiedelete



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Он смотрел на восхищённых чживоновыми чертежами инженеров с других спутников и ощущал себя как никогда слабым и зависимым. Осознание накатывало волнами: когда-нибудь какие-нибудь Прометей или Нереида выкупят работы Чживона по созданию новых космических кораблей и заберут его у Ханбина





	Селена

**Author's Note:**

> суперантинаучная фантастика, гспди, прости, поток рефлексии, или целый потоп...
> 
> некоторые, скорее всего, не особо важные пояснения: греки называли Луну Селеной и я вот тоже. Фобос и Деймос - это Кальдера и Фарсида.
> 
> упоминаются Юнхён/Ханбин

**август, 2019**

Это не лучшая антитеза, но внутри ломает от накатившего оцепенения, словно ментально он проделал неудачный хардфлип со ступенек и ёбнулся лопатками на асфальт. Как результат: Ханбин сидит на холодном бордюре, морозит задницу, и нет никаких сил, чтобы подняться - глубоко в себе что-то важное рухнуло навзничь и ноет от тупой, не имеющей никакого смысла, боли. По факту жив-здоров, но не можешь подняться, не можешь просто, блять, встать на ноги и идти. Двадцать один грамм атрофированной души превращаются в тонны какой-то хуйни, которая тянет всем своим исполинским весом на дно. И это дно мало похоже на Бикини Ботом с вечно позитивной жёлтой губкой, скорее депрессивный Диснейленд Бэнкси, стены которого закрашены черными баллончиками краски.

На улице пиздец как холодно, записывает Ханбин. Когда сообщение помечается как прослушанное, он включает Вояджер, но вместо музыки натыкается на разговоры. _На Офелии снова митинги из-за подготовки к терраформированию Урана,_ \- сообщает один из диджеев. Второй тут же комментирует: _Офелийцы бастуют, и это неудивительно. Неудавшийся эксперимент с видоизменением Плутона повел за собой кучу неприятностей для жителей Харона. Думаю, многие жителей ближайших спутников обеспокоены и..._

Ханбин выключает Вояджер. На спутниках планет-гигантов перестало быть спокойно с тех пор, как Плутон исключили из проекта терраформирования, и слушать про это с каждым днем все грустнее. Наверное, только единственный удавшийся проект с Землей, которая через несколько десятков лет будет готова к заселению, дает жителям других спутников надежду на лучшее.

Пятнадцать минут спустя после Чживон кидает в него толстовку и говорит:

\- Боженька послал меня на Селену как единственного свидетеля рефлексий Ким Ханбина. Окей, я засвидетельствовал. Можно теперь вернуться домой?

Ханбин делает вид, что обдумывает, а потом качает головой:  
\- Рефлексирующий Ким Ханбин отклоняет вашу просьбу.

В толстовке Чживона становится намного теплее. Может быть, дело в его присутствии и причастности, но Ханбин отчаянно не хочет об этом думать. Вообще думать ни о чём не хочет. Например, о том, что рукава чживоновой толстовки пахнут крепкими сигаретами и. Боже.

\- Ну, так что? Нашёл, что искал? - спрашивает Чживон, переворачивая скейт Ханбина колёсиками вниз и садясь на потёртую пыльную деку. Черные волосы собраны в маленький хвостик, на пальцах следы от графитного карандаша и, ладно, возможно, Ханбин скучал по всем этим мелочам. Они не виделись месяц, с того самого дня после окончания сессии, когда Ханбин решил, что сбежать на какое-то время с Селены - отличная идея. Только вот мироздание подъебало: на Фарсиде, на двенадцатый день побега, одиночество, будто сильный наркотик, накрывает со всех сторон и давит носом в грунт. И отпускает только сейчас - в то самое мгновение, когда толстовка Чживона прилетает ему в лицо. И нет, Ханбин все еще не придает этому какое-то особо важное значение.

Он не специально игнорирует вопрос Чживона, просто...ну, что ответить? Придумывать коротенькому путешествию философский подтекст как-то слишком пафосно, в конце концов, он же не подросток. А еще он не совсем поехавший, поэтому _Да. Только что. Тебя._ застревают в горле, и этот не выговоренный комок слов оберегает Ханбина от... От чего-то.

\- Как ты догадался, что я на площадке у твоего дома? 

\- Посмотрел в окно? - предлагает Чживон, в его тоне знакомая усмешка. Он поднимается на ноги и делает круг на скейте. Колёсики скрипят, и этот звук неприятно отдается в тишине глубокой ночи. Прежде чем схватить пальцами подвеску, Чживон проделывает олли, за которым не следует никаких падений - ни физических, ни ментальных. Это у Ханбина газ, пыль, 400 млрд звезд и дикий эмоциональный раздрай.

\- Пошли домой, - Чживон протягивает руку, помогая Ханбину подняться. В этом жесте тоже нет никаких подтекстов, но, серьёзно, подняться легче, когда есть за кого схватиться, и Ханбин благодарен, что в эту самую минуту действительно есть за кого. 

В квартире Чживона пахнет так же, как и рукавами его толстовки. И тепло - так же. 

Ханбин падает на расправленный диван, раскидывая руки в стороны, и мгновенно засыпает.

***

**июль, 2019**

Время его пребывания на Кальдере равняется тридцати четырем песням шестидесятых-восьмидесятых годов. Бармен самостоятельно меняет пластинки на двух граммофонах, попутно успевая разливать посетителям напитки и протирать стол. Рядом со стойкой крутится старый пес с тремя механическими лапами, на песнях Queen его хвост виляет в два раза быстрее. Кальдера напоминает Ханбину о прошлом, уже отжившем, но до сих пор болезненном. Напоминает об университете, в котором он познакомился с Юнхёном, о своих первых отношениях и о разрушенных мечтах.

***

**август, 2019**

Утром Ханбин жалеет, что уснул в одежде, тело неприятно ломит, к тому же, кажется, он даже не двигался, проснулся на том же боку, что и уснул. Чживона рядом не обнаруживается, вкупе с включенным радио и с повторяющимися вчерашними новостями этот факт совсем немного раздражает. Ханбин быстро принимает душ, смывая с кожи пыль спутников Марса, натягивает первые попавшиеся шмотки Чживона и плетется в его спальню, беспардонно укладываясь на свободной половине постели. 

\- Не помню, что бы высылал приглашение в свою кровать, - голос Чживона приглушен из-за того, что он лежит головой под подушкой. Одеяло не накрывает его торчащие лопатки, и Ханбин хочет к ним прикоснуться, хочет провести по контору татуировки на позвонке, но давит в себе это желание, чувствуя чужое не-настроение. 

\- У меня абонемент.

\- Хуенемент. Отвали, - внезапно грубит Чживон. Ханбин даже теряется на доли секунды, не понимая, что происходит. Обычно грубость - последнее, что использует Чживон в разговорах с кем-либо. Ханбин хватает друга за плечо, чтобы развернуть к себе лицом и потребовать объяснений. Равнодушие в карих глазах не тот оттенок, который ожидает увидеть Ханбин, но именно это он и видит - как чживоновы зрачки сужаются в нечто серое-равнодушное. 

\- Да что, блять, с тобой не так? - Ханбин, правда, не понимает. Это совсем не похоже на их обычное совместное утро, которое предполагает много дурацких штук - от курения на балконе и черного чая на завтрак до медленных _исключительно_ дружеских поцелуев на кухне.

\- Со мной? - психует Чживон, поджимая губы. - Что с тобой не так? Свалить на месяц, не потрудившись предупредить о своем путешествии, сменить номер, заблокировать айди, не звонить и не писать - это всё, по-твоему, нормально и я злюсь на ровном месте? - под конец он прикрывает глаза и делает вдох-выдох, словно пытается успокоиться после короткого эмоционального срыва. Продолжает уже ровным голосом, - ты мог бы, я не знаю, хотя бы сказать, что вернешься. Но куда простым смертным до внимания Ким Ханбина, да? 

Ханбину становится стыдно, потому что Чживон прав. Не было ни одной по-настоящему серьёзной причины, чтобы не оповестить его о своем спонтанном побеге. Хотя, возможно, в этом-то всё и дело - Ханбин ненавидел объяснять душевные порывы, которые не мог объяснить и самому себе. Эта поебень просто случалась. Независимо от него самого.

\- Прости. Мне нужно было побыть одному, подумать о всяком, - он утыкается носом в предплечье Чживона и, может быть, совсем невесомо мажет губами по теплой коже. Чживон не отворачивается и позволяет Ханбину к себе прикасаться. 

И после наступает _их_ утро. Они курят на балконе, и Ханбин, наконец-то, чувствует то самое иррациональное умиротворение после одной крепкой выкуренной сигареты. На орбитальных станциях есть двенадцать сортов пива и игровые автоматы, а вот покурить нельзя. 

Затем на очереди идут чай и осторожные поцелуи.

\- Значит ли это, что я реабилитировался? 

\- Всё зависит от того, перестанешь ли ты быть апатичным мудаком.

\- Не я выбирал это звание, звание мудака само выбрало меня, - натянуто смеется Ханбин, надеясь, что обида Чживона смаргивается с ресниц вместе со сном. И словно в подтверждение - губы Чживона растягиваются в улыбку, и эта улыбка отпечатывается на шее Ханбина. - Давай сходим сегодня куда-нибудь? Не верю, что говорю это, но я соскучился по клубам.

\- Мне нужно закончить один проект. Я напишу тебе, когда освобожусь, окей?  
Диджей Вояджера на фоне сообщает:  
 _сегодня можно наблюдать метеорный поток Персеиды..._  
бла бла...  
...след умирающей кометы... бла...  
Ханбин не проводит аналогий, не рассыпается метеорным потоком и не умирает, потому что нет ничего катастрофичного в словах Чживона, но почему-то отвечает запоздало и совсем тихо:  
\- Окей.

***

Поднять руки вверх, прикрыть глаза, позволить себе раствориться в бессмысленной клубной музыке и ни о чём не думать. Слиться с дёргающейся, будто под экстази, толпой в единый организм, существовать и не существовать одновременно. Свобода от мыслей мимолетная и бутафорная, но так здорово хотя бы на короткий миг не принадлежать себе, не зависеть от тысячи колких слов в черепной коробке, быть одной сотой в пьяной биомассе.

Но миг, правда, слишком короткий. Чживон не присоединяется к Ханбину на танцполе и проводит время в баре, разговаривая с симпатичным барменом. Конечно же, он улыбается. В этом мире, к сожалению, еще не создали закон, в котором улыбки Чживона запрещены, если они адресованы не Ханбину. А ведь это было бы идеальной поправкой. Или каким-нибудь судебным приказом, типа: 

Настоящим документом подтверждается, что улыбки, прикосновения, взгляды, поцелуи, внимание Ким Чживона и, собственно, сам Ким Чживон безоговорочно являются собственностью Ким Ханбина. Обсуждению и пересмотру данный приказ не подлежит. 

Сильные руки обхватывают Ханбина за талию, и он позволяет чужим пальцам шарить у себя под футболкой, позволяет чужому языку впихнуть в свой рот таблетку. Всё происходит по сценарию того самого подросткового фильма. Сезон четвертый: саундтрек сменяется на Crystal Castles или любой другой синтипанк, с глаз словно стирается монохромная пелена и сотни красок бьют по векам, словно звезды Вольфа - Райе, дезориентируя в пространстве. Еще больше смазать пространство помогает алкоголь. 

Ну а потом.

Промозглый ветер лижет открытые участки кожи, когда Ханбин вываливается из клуба и склоняется над урной, чтобы избавиться от всей грязи, скопившейся в его желудке. Почему-то ярко представляется, как из него вместе со всем прочим разноцветной жижей вытекает электронная музыка. Чживон стоит рядом, выпуская тонкие кольца сигаретного дыма во влажный воздух. А Селена в эту ночь кажется еще серее, чем обычно, словно замазанная несколькими слоями шпаклевки, или укатанная в колючий шерстяной свитер с удушающим узким горлом. 

За месяц вне Селены ровным счетом ничего не произошло, так почему Ханбин никак не может вернуться в свое привычное состояние? То есть, хорошо, он в восьмидесяти процентах случаев ведёт себя как долбоёб, но сейчас это больше похоже на то, что он прокачивает скилл и поднимается уровнем выше, как в ебучей компьютерной игре. Охренеть, как же всё _всё_ бессмысленно.

\- Я опять облажался? - вопрос, в общем-то, не требует ответа, но Чживон утвердительно кивает. Он молчит, пока не выкуривает сигарету до бычка, а Ханбин терпеливо ждет, что последует за этим.

\- Ты ведешь себя так же, как когда Юнхён тебя бросил, - наконец, произносит он. Если бы Чживон потушил сигарету об кожу Ханбина, это было бы не так больно, как его слова. Или это было бы так же больно. 

\- Он меня не бросал, - тихо возражает Ханбин. 

Юнхён заключил контракт с университетом Кальдеры по терраформированию планет и улетел на Фиву, чтобы присоединиться к команде по видоизменению Юпитера. Ханбин не имел права просить его остаться (да и хотел ли?), не мог последовать за ним и... Тогдашняя ситуация в корне ведь не об этом всём и совершенно никаким образом не касается нынешней.

\- Ну так, в чём причина? Ты встретил его, пока колесил автостопом по спутникам? Или ты колесил по спутникам, чтобы его найти?

\- При чём тут вообще Юнхён? - сердится Ханбин, и больше всего на сочувствующий взгляд Чживона. - Давай закроем эту тему, пожалуйста?

Чживон игнорирует и продолжает допытываться:  
\- Тогда объясни мне, что с тобой происходит? Внезапно сбегаешь с Селены, возвращаешься побитый жизнью. Я, блять, просто хочу понять, что случилось? - он внимательно всматривается в Ханбина, словно пытается прочесть ответ в его глазах.

Ханбин мог бы признаться прямо сейчас. Момент вроде бы подходящий, чтобы сказать _Я влюблён в тебя и до чёртиков боюсь_. Это и пафосно, и банально, и глупо, но какая разница, в общем-то. Всё так и есть - он до ужаса боится своих чувств. 

Страх поселился в Ханбине поздней весной, после первого открытого проекта Чживона. Он смотрел на восхищённых чживоновыми чертежами инженеров с других спутников и ощущал себя как никогда слабым и зависимым. Осознание накатывало волнами: когда-нибудь какие-нибудь Прометей или Нереида выкупят работы Чживона по созданию новых космических кораблей и заберут его у Ханбина так же, как когда-то Фива забрала Юнхёна. Потому что мирозданию нравится играть в Гринча, нравится выхватывать своими зелеными когтистыми пальцами важных людей из жизни Ханбина. Пожалуй, нужно перестать влюбляться в тех, чей талант галактика не может игнорировать.

\- Хочешь вернуться в клуб? - сдается Чживон, спустя пару минут молчания. Он застегивает кожаную куртку и греет пальцы своим дыханием, касаясь губами наверняка холодных костяшек. Ханбин тоже хочет к ним прикоснуться, поделиться теплом, но вместо этого достает из кармана чживоновых брюк пачку сигарет и закуривает.

\- Нет, - неуверенно выдыхает Ханбин. - Нет, - повторяет он и первым начинает путь к остановке.

На самом деле, Ханбин не чувствует себя хорошо или плохо. Он не чувствует себя вообще. Существует же такая алгебра, когда трижды один не равняется трем, вот и настроение Ханбина ничему не равняется. И все, блять, до омерзительного логично.

***

**июль, 2019**

Эмоциональную дамбу прорывает первого июля; Ханбин сдает последний экзамен, закрывает сессию и намеревается хорошенько отметить небольшое учебное достижение. Он слушает музыку, попутно набирая сообщение Чживону, чтобы тот готовил деньги на выпивку, и ничего не предвещает, как говорится. 

А потом Ханбин заглядывает в почтовый ящик Чживона, тот бывает достаточно рассеянным, когда дело доходит до оплаты коммунальных услуг, и внутри всё ранимо затихает, словно за секунду до настоящей катастрофы. Среди кипы селеновских конвертов один из них отличается. Письмо из Крессиды на голограмме.

_Уважаемый Ким Чживон!  
Мы приглашаем вас... _

Двенадцать баллов по шкале Меркалли выбивают из легких весь воздух. Конечно, миру блядского инженерного проектирования нужно было доебаться.

Ханбин не готов видеть, как Чживон собирает чертежи, вещи и покидает спутник потерянных цветов навсегда, поэтому сбегает сам. И это совершенно в духе Ханбина - драматизировать на все двенадцать баллов, не разобравшись в своих чувствах и ни с кем не поговорив. 

Только вот проблема по-прежнему толкается сейсмическими волнами под ребрами даже после его возвращения на Селену. Вопрос остается открытым: Ханбин до сих пор не в курсе, что решил Чживон по поводу отлета на Крессиду. Тем временем август растекается по небу непрерывными дождями, словно поставив цель превратить его во второй океан, а грустной музыки в плеере становится на гигабайты больше. И рефлексии хватает на несколько столетий вперед, на тысячи однообразных сюжетов для подростковых фильмов.

***

**август, 2019**

\- Почему ты никогда не рисовал меня? - спрашивает Ханбин, пролистывая скетчбук Чживона. Субботний вечер проходит лениво и апатично, делать, как обычно, ничего не хочется, поэтому Ханбин валяется на чужом диване и просматривает старые рисунки, нарисованные другом ещё в школьное время. В то самое прекрасное время, когда они слушали Limp Bizkit, катались на скейтбордах, шокируя ховербордистов своим раритетом, и курили на территории недостроенных домов. 

\- Боюсь, не смогу передать всю твою красоту, - отвечает Чживон с совершенно потрясающей неразборчивой интонацией, в которой, тем не менее, угадывается сарказм. Он стоит около открытого окна и курит. В такие моменты сложнее всего понять его настроение.

\- То же самое мне сказал Модильяни, - пытается пошутить Ханбин, но тормозит. - Ладно, прости, я помню, что ты не любишь рисовать людей. Только графика, только хардкор.

Чживон стряхивает содержимое пепельницы, закрывает окно и, повернувшись, неожиданно спрашивает:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?   
\- Сижу?  
\- Здесь - то есть в моей квартире, - Чживон давит пальцами на виски, будто его тревожит сильная головная боль. Или словно присутствие Ханбина выжимает из него все соки. Спутники в эту субботу сместились, система созвездий сдвинулась, планеты обрели жизнь или что там произошло во Вселенной? Почему, блять, Чживон ведёт себя так...так не по-чживоновски? 

\- Ты никогда не говорил, что я мешаю тебе, - пожимает плечами Ханбин. Это, наверное, единственное, что он способен сейчас сделать без излишней нервозности, хотя на самом деле он пиздец как нервничает. Чем нынешняя суббота отличается от предыдущей, когда Ханбин точно так же валялся на его диване и листал какой-то журнал?  
\- Я не говорил, что ты мешаешь. Просто спросил, что ты здесь делаешь, когда, не знаю, мог бы потусить в клубе или в баре, всё как ты обычно любишь, - говорит Чживон.  
\- Мне больше нравится тусоваться у тебя, ты же знаешь, - честно, как есть, отвечает Ханбин, что-что, а это никогда не было секретом.

Чживон садится на подоконник. Он мнёт пустую пачку, разрывая картон по швам, и замолкает окончательно.

Диалог не вяжется, будто сценарист забыл прописать этот момент и оставил героев неуклюже импровизировать. Ханбин тоже не знает, что сказать, он со своими-то эмоциями не в ладах, а тут чужие, совершенно неизведанные. Это всё равно, что отправить катапультой на Кеплер 186f без единой инструкции. И Чживон ни капельки не помогает. Его дурацкий вопрос, последующее молчание - что это вообще должно значить?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? - в конце концов, предлагает Ханбин. Может быть, он не заметил, как совершенно по-хамски использовал чужую зону комфорта? Потому что всегда считал, что их зоны комфорта совпадают. 

\- Не знаю, - следует уставший ответ. – Нет, не хочу, - быстро исправляется Чживон и спрыгивает с подоконника. Ничего не объясняя, он скрывается в своей комнате, затем возвращается с маленькой коробкой в руках. – Давай покурим? – он садится на пол, спиной к дивану, и умело заворачивает первый косяк.

Ханбин не успевает за сменой его эмоций, но подстраивается, мимикрирует под чужое настроение. Сползает с дивана, чтобы расположиться головой на бёдрах Чживона, и медленно затягивается, стараясь выпихнуть дымом все-все мысли.

Иногда, между затяжками, они целуются. На самом деле, они целуются ещё со школы; когда куришь траву, практически всегда появляется желание прижаться к чьим-то губам, такая вот зависимость, когда жжётся под тонкой кожей. А может быть, нет и никогда не было такой зависимости, но кто докажет. Чживон дразнит, гладит пальцами напрягшийся живот Ханбина, резко углубляет поцелуй и отрывается только тогда, когда становится совсем тяжело дышать. 

\- Я рассказывал тебе о перфомансах Абрамович и Улае? – в который раз за вечер Чживон меняет направление разговора, словно стрелка на спидометре. Выжимает до ста миль, потом резко тормозит, и снова выжимает. Ханбин знает о них, но лениво качает головой, чтобы Чживон продолжил говорить. – В одном перфомансе они соединили свои рты специальной трубкой, и вдыхали выдохи друг друга, пока не упали без сознания. Хотели показать как человек способен поглощать жизнь другой личности, обменивая и уничтожая её.  
\- То есть, целуясь сейчас, мы разрушаем жизни друг друга? 

Чживон почему-то с совершенно серьезным лицом решает промолчать.

А Ханбину кажется, словно каждый атом в его теле сейчас стремится в космос, и это нихуя не поэтично.

***

**июль, 2018**

В конце первого курса Юнхён говорит Ханбину, что команда по террафомированию Юпитера предложила ему место стажера-пилота. Конечно, это ожидаемо, молодой гений, словно капитан Кирк, именно ведь поэтому Ханбину он однажды понравился.

Юнхён говорит, если хочешь, можно вместе перебраться на Фиву, там есть филиал их университета. Они могут жить вместе, а потом, через пару лет, когда Ханбин пройдет главную аттестацию, будут работать в одной команде.

Юнхён говорит с таким воодушевлением о их возможном совместном будущем, что Ханбину становится паршиво. Он не может порадоваться за своего парня, не может согласиться, но самое мерзкое, что он не хочет ничего объяснять. Ханбин выпроваживает Юнхёна из своей комнаты с какими-то тухлыми поздравлениями, закрывает дверь на замок и совсем не плачет.

Буквально за пару часов после первой годичной аттестации Ханбин узнает, что ему навсегда запрещены полеты на все спутники планет-гигантов. Предрасположенность к нейродегенеративным заболеваниям ставит крест на его карьере, будущем, на его мечте быть непосредственным участником изменения галактики. Новость, спокойно сказанная деканом, поражает чернотельным излучением, и это мало похоже на эхо после Большого Взрыва, потому что отблески сотворения мира не имеют ничего общего с тем прекрасным миром, в котором Ханбин родился. 

В конце первого курса Ханбин заканчивает полугодичные отношения, забирает документы из университета и покупает билет обратно на Селену.

На орбитальной станции Кальдеры Ханбин проводит несколько часов. Пьет три раза до невозможности отвратительный чай, восемнадцать раз уговаривает себя не заказывать ничего крепче и тридцать четыре раза прослушивает одну и ту же песню про оцепенение. Затем насильно засыпает в космолете, отвернувшись от иллюминатора. Не хочет смотреть как меняется небо, словно в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл. Потому что в этом нет ни смысла, ни логики.

Ханбин отсутствовал на Селене год, а ощущение, что прошло несколько столетий. Как иначе объяснить это чувство, когда переходишь мост и оказываешься на незнакомом спутнике, словно от тебя отвернулись все улицы разом. Но это, наверное, справедливо, он ведь тоже однажды отвернулся и улетел в другую сторону, туда, где другие дома, другие рассветы и закаты. Тогда казалось, что небо, до которого в итоге добрался Ханбин иного цвета, словно на Кальдере нет никакого закона рэлеевского рассеивания. 

После быстрого отъезда из Кальдеры Ханбин придумывает новую цель - собрать всех тварей. И этот замечательный тандем в лице тревоги, пустоты и вины отлично справляются со своими животными инстинктами, терзают по очереди, и кажется, что у них напрочь отсутствует чувство сытости. Ханбину стыдно, что он бросил Юнхёна, не объяснившись и не попрощавшись. Ханбину пусто из-за слов, сказанных деканом, которые практически перечеркнули всю его жизнь. Ханбину тревожно. Чживон толком не общался с лучшим другом после его поступления в Кальдерийский университет, но он всегда был тем самым человеком, который понимал Ханбина и всегда пускал к себе домой. Может быть, и в этот раз снова - пустит.

***

**август, 2019**

Ханбин резко просыпается и как-то быстро понимает, что Чживона нет дома. В квартире не пахнет сигаретами, не пахнет свежезаваренным чаем, и от этого отсутствия запахов становится немного неуютно. Ханбин наспех умывается, снова ворует одну из чживоновых толстовок и выходит на улицу. Почему-то он уверен, что найдет Чживона на площадке за домом. И оказывается прав.

Чживон лениво катается на скейте по вогнутой части старой рампы. Рядом на скамейке два стаканчика кофе, крафтовый пакет с выпечкой из ближайшей пекарни и динамик, подключенный к Вояджеру. Брайан Мэй поет о новых горизонтах. А что насчет старых, досадливо думает Ханбин, когда мы уже с ними разберемся? Он присаживается на скамейку и тянется к стаканчику, который на ощупь оказывается практически горячим. Заметив, что к нему присоединились, Чживон скатывается с рампы и садится рядом с другом. Достает из пакета два круассана, миндальные, конечно же, самые вкусные на свете.

\- Ты как будто знал, когда я проснусь, - говорит Ханбин, с удовольствием поглощая завтрак.  
\- Я знал. Ты всегда просыпаешься примерно в одно и то же время, - отвечает Чживон, макая круассан в кофе. Под его кедами скейтборд, он легонько катает его из стороны в сторону, и выглядит достаточно расслабленным. Ханбину нравится, когда Чживон такой. Хотя, что ему вообще не нравится в Чживоне? 

Так и сидят в тишине, не считая проигрывающихся песен из Вояджера, пока стаканчики не пустеют. Мимо них пролетает компания ховербордистов, один из ребят громко комментирует:  
\- Охренеть, чуваки, ну у вас и древняя доска!  
И эта реакция, наверное, никогда не надоест. Да-да, они те еще хипстеры, которые любят повыпендриваться за счет гравитации.  
\- Это он про тебя, - вдруг шутит Чживон. Это нелепая и совсем не смешная шутка, но Ханбин все равно смеется. Ему так хорошо и спокойно, хочется закрепить это состояние в своей голове, чтобы никогда не было по-другому. Но, как правило, все бывает наоборот. И это наоборот подтверждается, когда Чживон выкидывает стаканчики и пакет в мусорку, и садится лицом к Ханбину.

\- Я давно хотел поговорить на эту тему, но не знал как подступиться, - признается Чживон. Видно, что ему, на самом деле, не очень хочется разговаривать глаза в глаза, но он упрямо смотрит на Ханбина и не отворачивается. - Может быть, то, что я скажу, тебе будет не очень приятно слышать, но я скажу, да?..

\- Думаю, так будет честно, - соглашается само спокойствие Ханбин - с виду, потому что на деле _обожеблятьдавайнет_ Ханбин. Он прячет пальцы в рукавах толстовки, но спрятаться полностью у него, к сожалению, не получается.

\- Ты ведь всегда мечтал участвовать в терраформировании планет, я помню со школы жил этой мечтой, даже поступил в университет Кальдеры, а потом... - Чживон запинается. Забавно наблюдать, как он дублирует действие Ханбина, пряча пальцы в рукавах черной джинсовки, словно тоже хочется спрятаться, хотя сам же и затеял разговор. - А потом ты возвращаешься потерянный и разрушенный...и окей, я тогда подумал, что ты, наверное, очень любил того парня, поэтому это тебя сломило. Но, блять, прошел ведь год, а ты ходишь понурый и разбитый, учишься в каком-то тупом колледже, который никак не соприкасается с твоими планами на жизнь... И, неужели, все это из-за Юнхёна? Ты его до сих пор так сильно любишь, что не можешь смириться, отпустить и идти дальше?

После последнего вопроса Чживон все-таки слегка отворачивается. Он нервно выворачивает воротник до подбородка, ха, ну нет, Чживон, так тебя все равно видно, можешь хоть весь укрыться.

Ханбин переваривает сказанное, и, если честно, он удивлен. Слова друга его совсем не обижают, Ханбин ведь тогда так и не сказал ему всю правду своего возвращения. Хотя, конечно, приятного мало, когда кто-то думает, что ты прохериваешь свою жизнь из-за расставания. Особенно, когда так думает твой лучший друг. Но ладно, Ханбину в принципе свойственно прохеривать что-то... или кого-то.

К десяти часам утра солнце щедро заливает Селену и становится теплее обычного. Наверное, если стянуть с себя толстовку, коже будет приятно и даже почти не холодно. Наверное, если не прятаться, особенно от самого близкого человека на свете, станет легче. Поэтому Ханбин говорит:

\- У меня предрасположенность к нейродегенеративным заболеваниям. Выяснилось после медицинского обследования для перехода на второй практический курс. Можно было, конечно, рискнуть и подать петицию, но ты же знаешь, как быстро прогрессируют такие болезни, когда находишься в полетах за пределами земных планет. Прости, что рассказываю об этом только сейчас. Я должен был сказать об этом раньше.

Чживон резко вскидывает голову. На его лице отображается так много эмоций от сочувствия до извинений, что Ханбину хочется подвинуться ближе и успокаивающе погладить его по плечу. Но вместо этого Чживон сам тянется к нему и крепко обнимает.

\- Мне так жаль, - шепчет он, проскальзывая пальцами в волосы Ханбина и проводя так от шеи вверх. Этот довольно простой жест ведет за собой убийственные реакции тела. Что там по перфомансам Абрамович и Улае? Пытали ли они друг друга таким образом, невпопад думает Ханбин, стараясь сильно не зацикливаться на чужих пальцах и на своих мурашках, что сейчас отыгрывают на его коже какой-то техно-балет.

\- Все в порядке. Я, правда, смирился с этим. Да и потом... - Ханбин сам толком не знает, что планирует сказать, поэтому Чживон очень кстати его перебивает.

\- Мне так жаль, что весь этот год я тупо ревновал, думая, что ты все еще мысленно в прошлых отношениях, и ничего не предпринимал, чтобы это исправить.

Иногда реальность ощущается острее, чем когда-либо. Это как быть по-настоящему трезвым только после сильного опьянения, накатывает не мелкими волнами, а одним большим солитоном. И этот охуенно огромный солитон сейчас прокатывается по Ханбину, превращая его в плоскую фигуру. 

Чживон отпускает Ханбина и отодвигается, совсем чуть-чуть. Господи, он так нервничает, но при этом совершенно непоколебимо продолжает говорить:

\- Я еще со школы думал, что мы всегда будем вместе, и никогда не рассматривал, что возможны другие варианты, пока ты не улетел на Кальдеру. Но сейчас ты здесь, на Селене, и у меня больше нет сил об этом умалчивать.

Когда Чживон замолкает, Ханбин понимает, что он тоже устал - умалчивать.   
И признается во всем.

***

**сентябрь, 2019**

Вместо того, чтобы пойти в, как выразился недавно Чживон, "тупой колледж", Ханбин устраивается на работу консультантом в книжный магазин, и ни о чем не жалеет. Из университета Кальдеры он отчислился с тяжелым сердцем, а вот с колледжем расстался запросто, совершенно не беспокоясь, что прерывает не интересное ему обучение. После разговора с Чживоном до Ханбина словно, наконец-то, доходит, что год назад после возвращения на Селену он поторопился с решением, ничего не обдумал и тупо кинул заявку в первое попавшееся учебное заведение. А ведь у него так много времени, чтобы придумать, чему можно посвятить будущее. Тем более сейчас, когда между Ханбином и Чживоном не осталось недомолвок, сделать это кажется намного проще. 

Чживон соглашается на сотрудничество с институтом инженерного проектирования с Крессидой на условиях фрилансерства. Он не любит далекие полеты и никогда не планировал покидать Селену, тем более без Ханбина, и это лучше сотен вариаций признания в любви. 

Атмосфера в магазине приятная. Высокие полностью забитые книжные полки, кофейный уголок с мягкими креслами и столиком, где можно проводить время, когда нет покупателей, и черный пушистый Шрёдингер, гоняющийся за мухами. В данный период времени Ханбин в диком восторге от своей работы, от места, в котором он проводит время, когда не проводит его с Чживоном.

\- Внимание, уран распадается, - сообщает его коллега Чжунэ, когда Шрёдингер запрыгивает в свой ящик, чтобы поспать.

\- Ты понимаешь, что шутка, прозвучавшая в третий раз за день, перестает быть забавной уже на второй? - Ханбин ставит на стол кувшин со слоу кофе и две чашки и умудряется при этом закатить глаза. До конца рабочей смены остается минут двадцать, поэтому ребята решают перед выходом на дождливую улицу подкрепиться горячим кофе.

Через пару минут в магазин заходит Чживон. Его волосы сильно намокли, несмотря на накинутый капюшон, а еще он улыбается так, что у Ханбина приятно щемит в сердце. Ему кажется, словно его влюбленность перезапустили, и римейк получается отличным. Без рефлексий, эскапад и тандема тварей определенно проще дышится и лучше живется.

\- Блин, ну отличным же был день, - комментирует Чжунэ приход Чживона, но все равно приносит третью чашку, потому что не дружелюбным он бывает только в словах. Шрёдингер высовывает из ящика любопытную мордочку и, замечая своего любимого посетителя, выпрыгивает из своей обители, чтобы примоститься на чживоновых коленях.

\- И уран снова не распадается, - тихо бубнит Чжунэ себе под нос, потому что его шутки никогда, на самом деле, не бывают смешными.

Ханбин смотрит на Чживона, который любовно гладит кота, и соглашается с коллегой.  
Действительно.   
Ничего не распадается.


End file.
